


Farewell

by Findirien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: Elros, in his last day upon the shores of Middle-Earth, wished to see Maglor his foster father one last time. But will he come?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> First draft  
> 2006.9.5
> 
> Revised draft  
> 2020.10.6

_'Father....I will leave this shore, but not for Aman....'  
'I know, you choose your own path, and our paths will be apart....'  
'Tomorrow I will depart. Will you come and say goodbye?'  
'Sorry, my son. I would only stay in the twilight.'  
'Atar....'  
'....'_

\----------

It was but a dream.

It’s dark still. The fire of Anor has not yet touched the far horizon in the east, and the pale light of Ithil mirrored still upon the western sea. But Elros could sleep no more; he put on his long cloak and walked to the shore, recalling his dream.

'Maglor my father,' murmured Elros bitterly, 'We shall not meet again.'

The Sea, not the Doom of the Eldar, calls to Elros, for he chose the fate of the Edain, and he was about to sail to the Land of Gift and be a King. The Valar were merciful; they gave him land and a life long lasted. But he now joined the people of Edain, so he will die at last. Elrond has asked him once, that why did he choose such a fate. What was his answer that time?

'My father wished so.' said Elros, then added, 'And so am I.'

Yet his true father went beyond the Sea when Elros was young, and never came back. Influenced by Eärendil in his youth, Elros' heart ever dwelt upon Men. He stayed as much as he could among those sailors in those days, and was honored. In the chaos of kinslaying he was found with his twin brother among many Edain who cried to protect his father's son. He could not abandon them. Even after Maglor took him and his twin brother as his own children, even though he learned much of elvish knowledge, he hasn't changed his mind. When the stolen Silmarils were finally cast into the sea and the earth, he had decided that was enough.

_'My Lord, too much sorrow I have seen among the Eldar, I will choose to join the people of the Edain.'_

That day has remained long in his memory. Elros was lost in thought ere the red Sun rose through the pale mist of the far mountains. The Day has come at last.

\----------

Elrond arrived. Gil-galad arrived. Círdan arrived. The chieftains of Three Houses of Edain arrived. The small haven founded only days ago was now full of guests, although they would all be gone after sunset. Elves, fair and light-hearted, took all labor of the feast later this day. So many crates Gil-galad and Círdan brought here that the preparation would last till noon. In this case, there seemed to be some time for Elros and Elrond made their own farewell.

'I come for you.' As the two walked slowly out of the crowd towards the coast, Elrond said hesitantly.

'I know.' A puzzled look appeared upon Elros's face.

'Yes. Just to say farewell.'

Silence fell between them. Elros fixed his eyes on his brother's. Deep and dark was Elornd's eyes as his own; they had the depth of the water run down through the Falls of Sirion. Elros had been there once, for the first and the last time, when it was still there. He loved the sound of waterfall runs thunderously down. He also loved the color of water at the bottom of the fall. It seemed, something was hidden back behind the dark water.

'Tomorrow I will leave this place as you. But I ride towards east, over Ered Luin, then cross the far land Eriador, and maybe,' Elrond stopped for a brief while, eyes turned to far hills in the east. 'Find a realm to live in.'

'Will you ride alone?'

'No, there are others. Ereinion also appointed escort to me. Of this I am much in his debt. The King will go back North, but Celebrimbor has already led his house into Eriador. I'd very much like to visit him first. It is said to be a warm land.'

'Warm....nothing is cold these days. The world feels better after the battle, isn't it? Even in the far North.' A twinkle was in his eye. He stretched out his arms wide to enjoy the sunshine which has already pierced the mist.

'I know,' Elrond smiled, noticing his brother’s simple clothes, 'I believe this is not a king’s garment.'

'No, my brother.' Elros also smiled, but something made him change the topic. 'It is not what you come to say.'

'You are right. I do feel differently when I woke up this morning. What was it?'

'I had a dream last night. It was the vision of father. He told me he won't see me again.'

'You mean him?' Elrond asked quickly, 'He has passed out of all eyes, and no one knows where he dwells. It is possible we three may not meet again. But still I wish to see him, at least a glimpse.'

'So that's what I suspect. You came here to tell me something about him.'

'Not only this wish. I still haven't found the thing which mother used to keep at all times before she was lost. The Ring.'

Elros was about to say something. His mouth opened, but then shut. An elf clad in blue and grey came close.

'My Lord! I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe Master Elrond should come with me and meet the messenger of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.'

'Thank you.'

Elrond gave his brother a meaningful look, turned and went away with the elf.

Watching his brother hurried off, Elros got somewhat confused. The Ring which Elrond talked about was indeed the Ring of Barahir, the token of friendship between the first and second children of Illuvatar. Wasn't it locked somewhere in the Havens and sank deep into the sea?

\----------

The meeting was held in a field not far from the coast. The messenger from Lake Nenuial greeted Elrond and others, presented the blessing from the Lord and the Lady, and then went back. The crowd melted away after the gathering and was busy again with the preparation. Soon the field was filled with cheerful songs sung by the elves. They counted more than Men, for most of the Edain departed this morning from Mithlond, and they sailed towards here to pick up their King. They would arrive during sunset.

Elros was still waiting there when Elrond returned.

'You didn't find it?' Couldn't restrain himself anymore, Elros came up to his brother.

'They said it was once in my mother's old house, when I was too young to realize its importance. Last time I tried to search there before we were brought away from the Havens, but I found the house destroyed. All these years there are no tidings about the Ring.'

'A lieutenant of mine had defended there till his death, but I don't remember if he was told to.' Elros suddenly became aware, 'You mean the Ring was taken by the Feanorians!'

Elrond sighed. 'I'm afraid so. Since we were taken captive, many things were no more. But I'm sure father didn't take it, at least not deliberately.'

Sadly Elros found himself thinking about Maglor again. Even the Valar may not fully understand the bitter feeling of the last Son of Feanor, his oath, his remorse, his love for the twins, and his choice to fade out of memory. Elros was not a child anymore. He knew Maglor was driven by the accursed oath and not guiltless, but beneath his might and his fair face there laid a deep love and loss.

_'I would not be back. So pray for me, in our last meeting.'_

Elrond smiled, 'You are missing him, I see. Lots of things happened since then, and you have grown to be a King, my brother, you will have your glory, with or without any rings.'

Their hands joined. Once brother, no more akin. 'What lies beyond only time can tell,' said Elrond gravely. 'But this day, let us be glad. Come now, the feast should be ready.'

\----------

Laughter was heard from afar on the shore. There were praises, and celebration of the foundation of the Kingdom of Men. Círdan announced his plan to build more ships for future sailings between the two shores. Gil-galad gave counsels to Elros, and this was remembered by many. Though it was a bitter parting for many chieftains befriended with the Eldar, the bright future they all perceived, and were joyful.

Feasting and farewell continued as the Sun crossed the sky and turned down swiftly. North wind started to blow, and voices of the elf-singers were heard from afar. So many songs sang that when Elrond heard a faint but familiar tone, he only felt puzzled and uneasy. Elros was less sensitive in hearing, but for all his thought of this day, his mind soon turned to the right answer.

'It's him!' Elros suddenly caught Elrond's arm. 'Tell me my ears didn't betray my thought. He is coming!'

Elrond listened. The voice was deep and sad, yet familiar. Tears appeared in his eyes and his heart swam with warmth. "Come brother, I know where he might...." He paused, then turned and spoke politely to others. 'We would be off for a while. Please enjoy your time.' And went away with Elros urgently as if they were summoned. Murmurs arose from the crowd, there were guesses, but perhaps only Círdan and Gil-galad could read this riddle. Some songs were not heard since Dagor Bragollach.

Elrond traced the voice to a small forest not far from the shore, where trees were a bit randomly grown. 'Where could he be? I can hear no more voice.' Elros looked for any sign possible, but he only found the empty woods moving mildly in the wind.

Elrond's eyes were sharper. Something was hanging on the branches not far from where they stood. 'He is gone, I think. But he left something for us.'

Elrond took up a small stone and hit the branch right in the middle. It shook and the thing fell down onto the earth. The mystical thing was a small bag lighter than he thought as he picked it up, and it seemed there were two small objects inside. The bag was open, and there appeared a small circle and some writings.

'It's the Ring! How.....could he....' Elros shook his head. 'And why?'

Elrond looked at the pages, 'I think this letter could explain something.' He looked around again. Even the winds stopped this time. With a sigh, he patted lightly on Elros' shoulder and walked silently out of the woods. The sun was far from sunk, there should be still some time for letter reading.

He gently unfolded it. 

Elros followed him slowly, his mind was obviously elsewhere. Starring at the ring, he could see no wear or tear.

'Here, read it.' Elros looked up to and found his brother staring blankly at him. He could tell there was no tears, 'And keep the ring; it truly belongs to you. Now the Ring of Barahir is given back to the hands of the Edain.' 

The letter was written on ordinary paper, except for small drawing of a harp following the end of each page. Elros took the letter silently and began to read.

\----------

_Words from a foster father,_

_This is for you, my beloved son who is leaving this shore for glory and bliss. You are wise to choose such a fate, away from your father's endless grief.  
Maedhros has gone to fire, following our own father. What you heard of him was true. It burnt, the brightest made the most painful wound. He could not suffer anymore. But before his parting he gave me this ring. He said it was taken from your mother's house by one of his captains. Out of proud he took it, and told me not till the end. My dear brother, he wanted this back to your hands, to repay a small part of his great wrongs.  
After that day I ever wondered upon the Hither Shore. The sea roared, and the land sundered. I came back to my old realm and found there deserted. The water came up to my feet, yet it rose no more. There I dwelt, till the rumor of your deeds reached my ears. My heart trembled, for I grieved not for you, but your parting beyond the ending of the World.  
I decided to have you heard my words, and few others, as a doomed follower of an oath in vain, whom could not henceforth dream or desire a normal life. I was ever composing the song Noldolantë, there are some parts that all heirs of Feanor should never forget. We are leaves on one fading tree, waning in the same wind. Send these pages to Celebrimbor my cousin, and tell him to ever befriend with the other Houses, and seek me not upon this Shore.  
Namarië! May the power and mercy of the Valar ever protect you. Namarië!_

 _Makalaurë_

'Do not grieve for him.' said Elrond, while watching his brother who just finished reading. 

Elros handed the letter to his brother. 'In fact, I’m glad he was here. I am grateful to have his blessing. Come, the time draws near, the ship is approaching.'

They hurried back and no other words were said.

\----------

Several large white ships appeared to the south of the shore. They were followed by many but smaller ones, carrying most of their treasures. One of the white ships came close to the little haven and stopped by. Great ceremony they held to welcome their King, whom was already wearing a formal tunic, but seldom did laughter appear on Elros' face. Often, he glanced north, yet nothing was happening there. The sun went down at last in a burst of golden rays, and there came forth the Evening Star, hanging up in the clear sky, shinning dimly amid the twilight.

'It is time.' announced Gil-galad gravely.

The people of Edain cried with joy. Slowly the white ship moved, further and further. Elros watched his brother and other friends in the soft sea breeze, standing motionlessly.

The same murmur arose again, deep and sad, but there suddenly came a golden vision. The ships were sailing, sailing, to a new land full of hope, to rule a kingdom of their own. There the earth was rich, the water was sweet, the sky was clear, and the star was bright.

'Noldolantë.' Elrond murmured among the cheering crowd where more chanting began.

The chanting was blown away slowly by the east wind that grew stronger. The white ships put on sails and went westward. Eärendil, the brightest of all stars, was now glittering in the night sky, guiding his followers to the Land of Gift.

\----------

Afterwards, Men of Numenor tell tales, saying that the mighty singer did not return to his people in elven lands. He ever lingers on the Hither Shore, singing lament for the Noldor.

The tale did not tell that the singer came to the shore to say farewell and watched both his sons, Elros and many years later, Elrond, to sail into the west.


End file.
